


Dance With Me

by jordimeryle



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Lovers, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Tragedy, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordimeryle/pseuds/jordimeryle





	Dance With Me

“Dance with me, Anthony!” Loki shouts over the smooth jazz he has blasting and shakes his hip toward his inventor, but gets no response.  
Loki closes the gap between them, draping himself over Tony’s back and kisses his neck with biting kisses.  
“Dance with me, Anthony, please.” He whispers into his ear. Tony rolls his eyes and goes back to his work.  
Loki huffs and picks himself off of Tony, a faint buzzing in the air as the music continues to play loudly.  
The mischievous god gets a look in his eye and lays across the work table Tony’s working on, his tight black shirt exposing his pale skin gleaming with the sweat he’s built up with his long-legged dancing.  
“Get off!” Tony demands, obviously very frustrated now. Loki sits up, his eyes big and he leans in to kiss Tony, but is batted away with a “I’m busy.”  
Silently, without a word, Loki slides off the table, his eyes never leaving Tony’s until he’s standing beside the inventor who is fuming.  
“I’m sorry, Anthony.” He says. “I just wanted a bit of fun. A dance or two. I hadn’t realized-I’m sorry.”   
He turns to leave and Tony runs a work-gloved hand through his short greasy hair as Loki continues away, his head and shoulders a bit hunched.  
The music’s still so loud. So loud.   
And neither of them hear the explosion until it throws them both backward against the opposite wall.  
Tony’s face is torn up, but other than a few scratches and gaps in his skin that can be sewn quickly up, he’s okay. He shakes his head, trying to register what happened, and looks over to Loki.  
Loki is pinned to the wall, a steel beam having struck him in the chest. His eyes are wide and scared as he looks down at the beam he has where his heart should be.  
“Lok-” Tony’s voice is strangled and startled as he reaches for Loki, not thinking as he tries to remove Loki from his hangings.  
Loki screams and pushes Tony away. “No! No! Please!” He gurgles, his mouth already filling with blood. He cries openly as Tony gets back to his feet.  
“Loki” Tony’s in a daze with fear. “Oh my god, Loki.”  
Loki reaches for him and Tony nears, wrapping his arms around Loki as he gives a fast yank and Loki screams in his ear. But he’s off the beam now. He’s also bleeding all over Tony and clutching his inventor tightly as hot tears run down his face.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Tony says, his knees weak as he cries into Loki’s shoulder.  
They both know he won’t make it. There isn’t enough time to take him from the wreckage and get him help.  
“Dance with me, Anthony.” Lok coughs, blood from his mouth spilling down Tony’s back. “Hold me until I’m gone. Dance with me until I sleep.”   
And Tony does. He holds his lover in his arms and rocks the both of them to the silent aftermath of the blast.   
Tony turns Loki’s face and kisses his blood mouth.  
“I love you,” He tells him. “I love you so much.”  
“My Anthony.” Loki responds, the light leaving his eyes. “My love.”  
And he’s gone.  
When SHIELD arrives, Tony’s still holding Loki’s limp body and sobbing, his face a mess of blood and snot and tears. But he won’t let go of Loki and agents have to physically carry the duo into the ambulance and sedate Tony in order to loosen his grip around the dead thin man.  
“Loki” Tony cries as the sedatives take him under.


End file.
